Operation: Wargames 2
Event Information Simulated Boss Units }} Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Enter detailed play information if applicable. Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. ** : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable if initially failed. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Ally : Corpus, Sentinels & Survivors. *****Units from all three factions may be used in each faction track base. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions * : **Awards one from each of the following : *** or Omega Shepherd Scrap Parts. ****If a base is completed by a player with 80 Scrap Parts already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. *** , or Advanced Materials. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. *Simulated Rogue Factions Antaganist in Main & Faction Track Bases : **Black Widows - F3 Base **Corpus - M5 M7 Bases **Eastern Horde - M12 Base **Hellhounds - M6 F1 Bases **Highway Zealots - M9 M10 Bases **M.A.Y.H.E.M. - M3 Base **Onyx - M11 Base **Red Lokust - M1 F2 Bases **Ryu-Kai - M4 Base **Sickle Syndicate - M2 Base **Sentinels - F4 Base **Verkraft - M8 Base *Simulated Boss Units faced in Faction Track Bases : **F1 Base - Kronos Boss **F2 Base - Sasha Boss **F3 Base - Nightshade Boss **F4 Base - ***War Rig Boss Infected War Rig Boss Shadow Boss Darkstorm Boss Juggernaut Boss ***Hannibal Boss Prophet Boss Onyx Boss Narrative Highlights *Enter narrative information here if applicable. Trivia *'' '' is the 2nd Special Event to feature multiple R.U.B.I. Simulated Factions as the antagonist. **Previous R.U.B.I. Simulated event was : ***Operation: Wargames *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). *Unit Repair Times were reduced by across the board for the entirety of the event. **However, corresponding Gold cost for repairs were reduced. *Advanced Materials were added to the Sector Base Arms Cache after the start of the event. *The ability to Sector Jump was suspended during . **The last event to allow Sector Jumping during its run was Operation: ????. Event Firsts & Records * : ** * : ** ** ** ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Wargames 2 - ( Official ) * * * * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Wargames2-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message #1 Wargames2-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message #2 Wargames2-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message #3 Wargames2-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message #4 Wargames2-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message #5 Wargames2-EventMessage-6.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features Wargames2-BossUnits.png|Event Feature : Boss Units Kronos Sasha Nightshade ???? SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Shepherd Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Wargames2-Logo.png|Official Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|+ 6% Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #60 Wargames2-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions Wargames2-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Wargames2-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-All.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - Wargames2-M10-BaseInstructions.png|Base Instructions Main Target 10 Gallery - Event Shop Hermes-LargePic.png|Hermes Corpus Vehicle Hermes-TrainingToken.png|Hermes Faction Training Token Artemis-LargePic.png|Artemis Corpus Infantry Artemis-TrainingToken.png|Artemis Faction Training Token ControlTheMessage-MainPic.png|Control the Message Shepherd Epic Tech Wargames2-LargePic.png|Wargames 2 War Trophy Wargames2-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Main Track Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-AA-Wargames2.gif|Bronze AA Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 1 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Black-SurvivorGenII-Wargames2.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 2 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-SurvivorGenIII-Wargames2.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 3 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Bronze-SurvivorGenIII-Wargames2.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-AA-Wargames2.gif|Silver AA Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 5 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Bronze-Denis(S)-Wargames2.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 6 10 14 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Silver-SurvivorGenIII-Wargames2.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-AA-Wargames2.gif|Gold AA Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 9 13 Rolls : 1 3 ArmsCache-Gold-SurvivorGenIII-Wargames2.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-Wargames2.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Bronze-Hermes-Wargames2.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Faction Mission : 1 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Black-SurvivorToken-Wargames2.png|Black Arms Cache Track : Faction Mission : 2 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-Hermes-Wargames2.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Faction Mission : 3 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Gold-Hermes-Wargames2.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Faction Mission : 4 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Sector-Wargames2.gif|Sector Arms Cache Original ArmsCache-Sector2-Wargames2.gif|Sector Arms Cache Replacement Gallery - Faction Track Prizes Denis-LargePic.png|Denis ( Single Use ) Track : Main Missions : 4 7 10 Hermes-LargePic.png|Hermes Track : Faction Missions : 3 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - New Map Icons Hermes-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 1 Denis-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 2 MAYEM-CCMix-MapICON.png|Main Track Target 3 Video Navigation Category:A to Z